


The One With the Thing

by poisontaster



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff likes fucking Jensen.  A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2007 SuperpornSunday on LJ.

The thing Jeff likes most about fucking Jensen…

Wait. Step back a sec.

Jeff's never been much of a list guy.

It's not that he's disorganized, exactly. But there's a limit to how much organization he wants to deal with. Lists make you worry. Stick with them too long, and your head gets stuck in the damn thing, fretting about all the things that you haven't crossed off yet.

This isn't really that kind of list, though, so Jeff guesses he's okay with that.

The thing Jeff likes most about fucking Jensen is that it hardly takes more than a flicker of the hand over his shoulder, his ass, maybe a little bit of John's gravelly voice and Jensen's diamond hard and good to go. After working the hours they do, Jeff doesn't always want to spend hours at foreplay. He just wants simple, fast and hard and Jensen's nearly always on the same page.

< O >

The thing Jeff likes most about fucking Jensen is the sound he makes when the head of Jeff's cock slides into him, neither grunt nor moan, but enough of both to make Jeff swell a little harder against the muscle, a pleasure that borders on pain.

Jeff finds himself pausing at the first moment of entry just to have it, that sound, that feel; to have Jensen shift and wriggle against the sheet in silent plea for more. Jeff will hold it as long as he can before the need to fuck becomes too strong, the heat of Jensen too tempting, swiveling his hips in hard, punishing circles and working Jensen wide until they both can't take it any more.

Jeff curses and Jensen reaches back to dig blunt nails into Jeff's thigh and that's it, he can't take it anymore and Jeff slams home, pushing them both forward a few inches.

Dammit.

Jeff has to keep revising his list.

< O >

The thing Jeff likes most about fucking Jensen is how _good_ Jensen is at it. Like he's been practicing. Like he works as hard at fucking as he does at acting and everybody who's spent thirty seconds around Jensen knows how dedicated he is to his craft.

Jeff's had his share of partners that… Jeff's had his share of partners. Sometimes they're just content to let you do all the work. Not Jensen. Jensen leaves marks. Jensen…attacks, pushing back so hard that the muscles ripple all down his back. Jensen growls and fights and digs in. Jensen gives orders. _Harder. No…no. Tilt…move. Yeah. Fuck, yeah. There._

Jensen's up for whatever, front back or sideways; in the trailer, in Jeff's truck, in the shower.

And….yeah. This is definitely becoming a list.

< O >

Okay. Here's what it is.

The thing Jeff likes most about fucking Jensen isn't any of these things really. They're all part of it. Hell, no kidding. Jensen's practically a sex toy all by himself. And the times they have… Well. There's a reason he keeps Jensen on speed dial, you know?

But the best thing? The absolute, top of the charts, Oscar winning thing about fucking Jensen?

Is the look on Jared's face while he watches Jeff do it.


End file.
